Cleaning pads, wipes, and other similar devices are know that include a fluid containing pouch or bladder that is ruptured or otherwise breached to dispense the fluid through a layer of the device. Typically, the bladders are designed to burst along a frangible seam or portion when pressure is applied to the device, and therefore to the bladder. Such devices are, however, not selective and burst under sufficient pressure, regardless of whether that pressure is applied intentionally by a user, or is applied unintentionally during handling, shipping, or storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,602 describes an applicator intended to distribute a fluid from an enclosed reservoir when pressure is applied to the applicator causing the reservoir to rupture. To prevent the reservoir from bursting prematurely, the '602 patent proposes to fold the entire applicator such that the reservoir within the applicator is also folded along an axis that isolates the rupturable portion of the reservoir. The applicator must be folded prior to packaging and maintain in this folded state. To use the applicator, a consumer must unfold the device prior to inserting their hand into the applicator to apply sufficient pressure for bursting the reservoir. This configuration requires additional folding steps and packaging considerations, such as additional restraining structure or packaging materials to ensure that the applicator remains folded prior to use. This is not a desirable situation from a manufacturing and packaging standpoint.